My Friend
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: A certain bond of friendship was created a long time ago. Is it possible to keep it when your friend from the past is your enemy in the present?


I don't own Inuyasha or the picture ;)

Today I came across a certain picture (link below, just erase the spaces) and I just couldn't resist writing this. I won't say anything about it, decide by yourself if it's good or bad ;). Reviews are appreciated :).

http: / / sesshomaru-san. deviantart. com/ art/ Friends-or-not-37151065

* * *

><p><strong>My Friend<strong>

Kirara was wandering through the forest. She was sad for her friend who was now her enemy. She heard it a lot of times. Naraku was originally Onigumo. She had doubts at first, but it was said and proven so many times, that she couldn't deny it any longer, so she decided to go for a walk.

She recalled that time. She left their village for a short walk, just like today, when she came across a bunch of children. They were beating up one smaller boy and Kirara didn't need to think twice to decide what to do. She transformed into her bigger form and jumper right in the middle of the children growling.

The children immediately ran off screaming and Kirara looked at the boy who was sitting on the ground and staring at her uncertainly. She changed back to her smaller form and took a few steps towards the boy. He didn't move at all and when she reached him, she licked him on his face. He giggled and then hugged her.

"Thank you kitty." He scratched her head between her ears and she purred. She curled on his lap, closed her eyes and started to slumber, while he kept petting her. When she woke up, she was still on his lap and he watched her with smile. She meowed and then hopped back on the ground, looking at him with sad eyes.

"I guess you gotta go, right?" He asked and she meowed with approval. He sighed and petted her on her head for the last time.

"Well, have a safe journey then. Thanks for today, maybe we'll meet again." He smiled at her. She meowed and then ran off towards her village.

* * *

><p><em>Could he really forget about this?<em> She thought and suddenly she realized that she was at the same place where they met for the first time. She sat on the ground and just watched her surroundings. It was very quiet there and she closed her eyes and just listened to the blowing wind as it played with the grass, tree branches and leaves.

Another memory reached her mind. It made her smile a bit. _He really knew how to get himself into trouble._ Though, this time it was much more serious than the first time.

She was on one of her walks when she noticed that there was some commotion nearby. Two demons, not really that strong, but for human it was enough, were attacking a young man. He was defending himself quite well with his sword, but ordinary sword could hardly hurt those demons. She rushed for help and together they defeated those two demons in a few minutes.

"Seems that now I owe you another one." He winked at her and she realized it was the same boy as before. She meowed and he petted her.

"This is the second time you saved my life. You must be my guardian angel." He smiled. She meowed again, but then they were interrupted by someone else.

"Here you are, we were searching for you for eternity. What happened?" Some man came into view. Kirara watched him and considering his garments, she deduced he had to be a thief. She looked at her friend and realized that he too was probably a thief. It unsettled her a little and so she rather focused on their conversation.

"I had a little encounter with these demons, but my friend here helped me." He pointed at her and she meowed to prove his point. The other man looked at her in disbelief. She was in her small form now, so it was no wonder he didn't believe that.

"Are you trying to tell me that this little kitten defeated those two demons?" He asked then.

"She might not look like that, but she can be really deadly." Her friend answered with chuckle.

"Whatever. Let's go Onigumo, the others are waiting." The other man then said and turned to leave. Her friend, whose name was Onigumo as she now learned, turned at her one more time.

"Maybe we'll meet again." He smiled. "But I hope that it will be under another circumstances." He laughed and then he ran after the other man, waving her goodbye.

Kirara sighed. They sure met again and under another circumstances as well, but this probably wasn't what they had in mind when he told her that. She looked around herself again and froze. _How come I didn't sense him?_ She thought and looked at Naraku sitting beside her. He noticed she was looking at him and turned at her.

"Are you thinking about the possibility that the things would be better if you didn't save me back then?" He asked and Kirara cocked her head. _So he didn't forget after all._ But that didn't change anything in this situation.

She was thinking about what he just said to her. _Would the things really be better if I didn't save him? There's always someone who wants power. Maybe something like this would never happen. Maybe I would just postpone the inevitable and maybe someone else would took his place and in the end it could be even worse, if that's possible at all._

She looked at him and for now, she didn't see the cold-blooded killer, nor the thief, but the boy she met here a long time ago.

"Meow." She cocked her head on the other side and before he could do anything, she jumped up and settled herself on top of his head. He was surprised at first, but then he smiled a little.

"Should I take this as your answer? Would you save me even if you knew what have I become?" He asked. Her slight purring was his only answer. After a while he noticed that she fell asleep.

_Even now, in this situation, she trusts me enough to fall asleep like this._ He didn't understand to this little cat demon. They were enemies. They were standing each on the other side of this war and she still acted like this. _Maybe I could just enjoy this rare peaceful moment._ With that thought, he closed his eyes and let the peacefulness overwhelm him.

He never let his guard down though and in certain moment he noticed Inuyasha and his group coming their way. He opened his eyes and gently took Kirara into his hands. Somehow she managed to stay asleep and he smiled at her.

"Thank you for everything my little friend, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to repay my debt to you." He whispered to her and the next moment the group appeared in front of him. He wasn't smiling anymore and instead he had his usual expression on his face now. He watched the group and didn't notice that Kirara was watching him with one eye slightly open.

_You're welcome my old friend, but now it's time to say our final farewell. You chose a way I don't approve and the next time we meet, I won't have any regrets to fight against you._ She meowed silently and then escaped from his hold, which wasn't really firm, just enough so she wouldn't fall, and ran towards Sango and the others.

When she was just a few steps in front of them, she looked back for the last time and then jumped in Sango's waiting hands.

"Kirara, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Sango started her questioning, but Kirara just curled in her hands to continue in her slumber. Sango turned at Naraku with hate clearly visible in her eyes.

"If you did something to her, I swear you'll regret it!" She told him threateningly. He smirked and then disappeared in cloud of his miasma. He didn't want to destroy their moment with fighting. They can fight any other time, but this day will be just about his memory with his only friend.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading ;)<p> 


End file.
